Lightning Spell
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Electrocute your enemies with bolts of lightning! Cast this spell at the enemy village to damage buildings and units inside a small area." ---- *'Summary' **The Lightning Spell is the first spell unlocked from the Spell Factory, and is automatically unlocked once the Spell Factory has finished construction. **When this spell is used a number of lightning bolts drop from the sky, damaging all Buildings and enemy Troops randomly within a circle 7 tiles wide. The only spot that receives the full damage of the spell is the tile onto which it was targeted. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **A known strategy is to use Lightning Spells only on the Dark Elixir Storage to easily steal Dark Elixir. This is extremely expensive, though, and provides little benefit against storages which are not mostly full. **Lightning Spells are often used to take out an enemy's strong defenses, such as Mortars, Wizard Towers, and Air Defenses. Two Lightning Spells are usually enough to destroy a Mortar or Wizard Tower, unless the target is much higher level than the Lightning Spell. Air Defenses require at least three Lightning Spells. **Another major use for Lightning Spells is to take out enemy Clan Castle Troops. When they are bunched up, a single spell can completely destroy the an entire group of Tier 1 troops with ease. **If you need to destroy just one more building to reach 50% descruction, a single Lightning Spell can be used to destroy a Builder's Hut, the Barbarian King or Archer Queen Altar, or (if the spell is of sufficient level) a Barracks. **A good Trophy-hunting strategy is to use Lightning Spells to take out an Air Defense then deploy Dragons. It takes no less than 3 Lightning Spells to take out an Air Defense of any level, and higher level air defenses require higher level Lightning Spells to take them down. Jorge Yao stated in his interview that he used this tactic to help him reach number one on the top players' list. **Five level 6 lightning spells can take out a level 4 or lower Town Hall, however this isn't a recommended strategy. **Lightning Spells can also be used as pseudo-Wall Breakers if necessary. Often your troops will have partially damaged a wall during a raid, and as a result subsequent troops are targeting buildings other than the ones you intended them to target because a path wasn't opened for them. If the wall is lower level or sufficiently damaged, you may be able to use one or more Lightning Spells to finish off the wall and open the path. Beware, however, that higher level walls have a great deal of hitpoints, and may require several Lightning Spells (or have too much health entirely). ---- *'Trivia' **The Lightning Spell used to take 2 hours to make, but it was reduced in an update to 1 hour. The update on 17 Apr 2013 further reduced the creation time to 30 minutes. **Supercell posted a teaser on it: Lightning Spell Video **The Lightning Spell's total damage goes up by 30 points after every upgrade. **It takes 2.4 seconds for all the lightning bolts to strike. **Currently, the Lightning Spell is the only available Spell that can damage buildings without the need for Troops. **Although the Lightning Spell can be upgraded to level 2 in the level 1 Laboratory, only Troops and Spells that are already unlocked will appear in the Laboratory upgrade interface. The Lightning Spell will not appear in the Laboratory until the Spell Factory is built (which requires Town Hall level 5). Most players already have a level 3 Laboratory by that time; if so, the first three upgrades will be available as soon as construction of the Spell Factory finishes. **Similar to the Bomb and Giant Bomb the Lightning Spell leaves black scorched marks where the lightning hit, which remain for a few seconds. Category:Spells Category:Anti-air